Paria
by Rosette-Hendrick
Summary: Ella era una sangre sucia,una aberración en esa sociedad.Él era un Malfoy,alguién de linaje puro y presencia implacable.El contacto era prohibido,pero sólo por esa noche no tendrían miedo de caer en el pecado.-Me debes un golpe,Granger-


¡Hola! Bueno, sinceramente esta es la primera vez que escribo un Dramione. Pero hise lo posible por intentar mantener la esencia de cada personaje a lo largo de esta breve historia. De todas formas agradecería de corazón sus comentarios y críticas constructivas n.n. Besos!

**Paria **

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… _pensaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación. Se sentía furioso, sucio, humillado, y aquello se marcaba aún más en el calor que, de su pecho, ascendía hasta su garganta, provocándole cierto escozor. Él era una persona frívola, petulante, indiferente a los pensamientos ajenos pero siempre manteniendo el control de los suyos propios. Él era una serpiente, una que calculaba astutamente todos sus movimientos antes de actuar, conservando la situación a su favor, permitiendo que así permaneciese hasta lograr propinarle la mordida fatal a su presa. Él se reía de los estúpidos seres que decían ser sus compañeros de colegio por su falta de cerebro a la hora de hacer las cosas y, arrogantemente, les recordaba cuan inferiores eran en su presencia. Él era eso, un Slytherin, un Malfoy más concisamente hablando.

Y justamente era todo eso lo que lo tenía en ese estado de agitación: la pérdida de control, la mente hecha un caos a causa de situaciones sin importancia aparente. El sentirse con las manos atadas frente a un enemigo mortal y que, ésta vez, fuera el destino quien se burlara socarronamente en su cara, en lugar de ser al revés. Más furioso que antes, pateó el soporte de su cama con fuerza, maldiciendo en voz bastante alta, desordenando sus blondos cabellos a causa del brusco movimiento.

Y lo más terrible aún era que ese breve instante de descontrol tenía nombre y apellido, los cuales le producían un muy mal sabor en la boca y al mismo tiempo una fuerte sacudida en el estómago con sólo recordarlo: Hermione Granger; la Gryffindor que estaba en su mismo curso, la odiosa sabelotodo que siempre buscaba lucirse frente los profesores, la repugnante sangre sucia amiga de San Potter y la mujer, que desde hacía muchísimos meses, ocupaba sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día. Deseó maldecir el día que ella le había propinado ese fuerte golpe en el rostro, pues de no haber sido por ese incidente no habría nacido en su interior la necesidad de vengarse y ahora no tendría la cabeza hecha un revoltijo. Pero eso ya no venía al caso…

Rendido, se sentó en el borde de su cama y llevó las manos a sus cabellos en un intento de recomponerse. Inhaló, exhaló, inhaló y volvió a exhalar. Repitió el procedimiento hasta que su respiración volvió a acompasarse y, una vez habiendo controlado el malestar de su garganta, fijó sus ojos grises al suelo.

A no más de cinco metros, la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de abrió dejando ver un rostro hosco y regordete sobre una túnica negra, que miraba a su compañero con sus diminutos y hundidos ojos negros, reflejando sobre la expresión de estupidez algo de desconcierto. Malfoy alzó la vista y enarcó una ceja, incitando al recién llegado a que hablara. Había recuperado una ínfima parte de su paciencia, no deseaba perderla nuevamente y mucho menos por alguien tan tarado como su compañero de habitación. El chico robusto ingresó al lugar, dejando tras sí la puerta abierta de par en par, dando vista a la Sala Común de Slytherin y a otro muchacho, de complexión muy similar a la suya, que parecía ansioso por salir.

-Draco, ya es hora de ir a almorzar- espetó con una voz profunda. El rubio no se dio por aludido y volvió a fijar su vista al suelo, notando la escasa hambre que tenía, y considerando más importantes sus asuntos que los del recién llegado. Éste último se mostró contrariado por la poca atención que le era prestada a lo que, más fuertemente, decidió volver a hablar:- Draco… ¿estás bien?

-Como esté o deje de estar no es problema tuyo, Goyle. Así que desaparece. Perturbas mi paciencia- musitó el Malfoy poniéndose en pie, sacudiendo la túnica negra que debía llevar por uniforme y dedicándole la más fría de sus miradas al chico que parecía responder bajo el nombre de Goyle. Éste último se mostró algo intimidado, pero aún así no se movió.

-Entonces… ¿no vendrás con nosotros a almorzar?

-No tengo hambre.

-¿A dónde irás?- no era el mago más brillante de todos, pero viendo como Draco se había incorporado y girado su cuerpo hasta quedar frente la puerta, supuso entonces que éste no se quedaría más tiempo ahí. Draco frunció el ceño, fastidiado por la intromisión no requerida.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué? Acabo de decirte que no es tu problema- respondió con un tanto de agresividad.

-Está bien. Pero algo me dice que irás a la biblioteca… has ido ahí mucho durante este a…- no pudo concluir la frase que terminaría de servir como detonante para el rubio quién, en un segundo de ira, no dudó en sacar la varita del bolsillo de su túnica para así apuntarla al rostro de su compañero.

-Traga babosas- pronunció, al instante que una luz salió de su varita hasta chocar contra el estupefacto rostro de Goyle, quién terminó tumbado sobre el suelo, experimentando ciertas arcadas mientras su piel adquiría un tinte verdoso.

El otro muchacho robusto, que los esperaba afuera de la habitación, se mostró entorpecido por el ataque y no tardó en mover sus rechonchas piernas hasta llegar donde estaba Goyle, para así ayudarlo a sentarse. Goyle, por otra parte, vomitó tres babosas grandes y viscosas una vez que se hubo incorporado y, dado a las contracciones de su cuerpo, no parecía que fuera a detenerse en un buen rato.

-¿Por qué hiciste… eso?- cuestionó el recién llegado, algo cauteloso, ganándose solo la mirada de odio del Malfoy.

-Cállate, Crabbe, o tú serás el siguiente- sentenció guardando nuevamente la varita en su bolsillo y dedicándose a caminar hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Crabbe optó por permanecer callado mientras soltaba a Goyle (quien acababa de vomitar una nueva tanda de babosas) para así irse él a almorzar. Lo que ocurriera o dejara de ocurrir con sus compañeros, francamente, le tenía sin cuidado. De hecho seguía sin comprender el porqué había intervenido cuando Goyle fue atacado.

Draco, por otra parte, caminaba a grandes pasos hasta la salida de las mazmorras, cruzando pasillos enteros con el propósito de ir, justamente como había dicho el tarado de su compañero, a la biblioteca. Era cierto que últimamente la estaba frecuentando, y bastante, pero jamás lo admitiría y mucho menos frente otros Slytherins… aunque estos fueran los impertinentes de Crabbe y Goyle. Sin embargo el seguir con aquello (que para su desgracia se había convertido en rutina) era algo que simplemente no se veía capaz de evitar y, aunque aquello lo llenase de coraje, también le había aprendido a agradar en cierto modo. Y eran justamente esas ideas contradictorias las que hacían que su mundo perfectamente organizado sucumbiera antes el caos total. Y todo por culpa de un golpe… de ése mismo que ella, sin pena ni gloria, había estampado contra su rostro al tildarlo de ser el causante de la ejecución del hipogrifo Buckbeack, cuando tan solo eran niños de trece años. Con su orgullo severamente lastimado tras ese inmundo percance, decidió tomar venganza de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible y, pensando que de ésa forma encontraría en ella un punto débil, optó por inmiscuirse en la biblioteca a observarla, en la permanente expectativa de que en un momento inesperado mostrara algo que le facilitara la labor. Pero al principio fue una total pérdida de tiempo pues esa sangre sucia, aparte de sosa y fastidiosa, terminó siendo también prodigiosamente aburrida. Sin embargo no se echaría para atrás.

Ella le debía un golpe, y él no descansaría hasta "devolvérselo".

Hermione dedicaba sus tiempos libres a sacar gruesos volúmenes de libros viejísimos y los dejaba sobre la mesa para empezar a leer uno a uno, página tras página, letra tras letra. Nada más. Y él, esperando vanamente ese "algo", pasaba el resto de la tarde observándola, detallándola y, quizás, memorizándola, ansiando no dormirse en el proceso. Fue ahí que descubrió que Hermione Granger no era del todo fea, para nada: sus labios finos resaltaban bastante bien en ese rostro simétrico que estaba en plena transición de la niñez a la adultez, los intensos ojos castaños (enmarcados por largas pestañas negras) expresaban todo lo que sentía dependiendo del brillo que conservaban y su enmarañada y descuidada cabellera, a pesar de ser poco común en una chica (y quizás poco atractivo para ciertas personas) le daba un aire rebelde y quizás pasional. Toda una fiera, una leona. Que lastima que no fuese más que una paria en la sociedad.

Sin embargo, un día como cualquier otro, la rutina fue completamente rota por la presencia de dos individuos al lado de ella, que al parecer también querían estudiar. Eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, los dos mejores amigos de ella, y unos pobres diablos para él. Pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente, considerando que tal vez esa era la oportunidad de ver qué podría utilizar en su contra y, de paso, reírse un rato de ellos. _"Esto será interesante"._

Al parecer el problema radicaba en Pociones, ya que visualizaba a Hermione abriendo diversos libros mientras le explicaba a Potter los disímiles antídotos que se podrían hacer con un benzoar. Éste escuchaba atento con los ojos verdes fijos en el libro de su amiga y el rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano, tratando de concentrarse. Su rebelde cabello azabache oscilaba de vez en cuando por los aires aunque no hubiera brisa alguna en el lugar.

Weasley, por otro lado, era un caso totalmente aparte. En lugar de escucharla se limitaba a mirarla fijamente y, en ocasiones, para llamar su atención, decía algunas cuantas estupideces o efectuaba algunas payasadas haciéndola a ella enrojecer por el enojo de verse interrumpida y a Potter reír por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Todo continuó durante media hora hasta que Hermione, ya sin estribos, se levantó de su lugar y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo con el más grueso de los libros a lo que Ron, superando en piel la tonalidad de su cabello, exclamó un sonoro "¡Dios, Hermione, solo bromeaba!" y consiguiendo así, finalmente, que la señora Pince lo echara del lugar. Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir una estruendosa carcajada y, ya más animado por los sucesos, decidió en no decaer hasta encontrar el "punto débil de Granger". Algunos días eran bastante monótonos, otros no tanto, y estaban por supuesto esos días que ella no había asistido a la biblioteca, seguramente por motivos personales. Ya empezaba a no encontrar tan aburrido el verla leyendo y, curiosamente, empezó a sentirse un poco (pero solo un poco) fascinado por su ardiente personalidad que reclamaba justicia contantemente pero que a veces solía tornarse bastante dulce y amable para con esos que quería y apreciaba. En definitiva, sus palabras no eran más que patrañas, pero el ser pronunciadas por ella le causaba mucha gracia. La inmunda sangre sucia resultó ser un buen modo de entretención.

No supo a ciencia cierta en qué momento fue que dejó de buscar aquél "algo", y comenzó a centrarse más en ella y en sus acciones. No supo en qué momento la sensación de nauseas fue remplazada por un agradable vuelco en el estómago cada que la veía o como, el simple hecho de que estuviera leyendo, le pareciera lo más interesante del mundo. Sólo supo que empezaba a conocerla más aún si ella no era consciente de ello. Aprendió a distinguir que cuando ella fruncía el ceño en la mitad de la lectura era porque le costaba concentrarse o cuando sonreía de medio lado era porque realmente no tenía ganas de sonreír; aprendió que cuando sus ojos brillaban demasiado era por inmensa felicidad, que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa y que solía poner siempre un semblante serio cada que iba a explicar algo. Se removía en su lugar cuando se sentía incómoda, ponía los brazos en jarra cuando se mostraba disgustada y apretaba la mandíbula cuando se sentía furiosa, así como también tenía el hábito de poner siempre el mismo mechón rebelde de cabello tras su oído, de analizar brevemente cada situación antes de actuar o de permitir que los demás actuasen. Ella tenía un temperamento dominante, así como él: por lo tanto estaban condenados a repelerse, ya fuese por naturaleza o por las reglas de la sociedad.

Pasados los meses se descubría a sí mismo observándola de reojo durante algunas clases y deseaba, de alguna forma u otra, que el idiota de Longbottom le pidiera ayuda con algún trabajo, tan sólo para escuchar su voz. Luego se reprendía severamente al recordar cuál era su posición y cuál, inevitablemente, siempre sería la de ella. Draco empezó a odiarla más de lo que ya podía por todo lo que le estaba provocando; se sintió confundido, llegó a creerse loco en numerosas ocasiones e incluso consideró que, quizás, algún payaso lo había embrujado por accidente. También llegó a repudiar aún más a Weasley por la forma como miraba a Hermione, por como la hacía reír con alguno de sus comentarios y, sobre todo, por cómo se permitía propinarle ciertas muestras de confianza (susurrarle palabras al oído, tomarle la mano casualmente en la biblioteca cuando "nadie" los veía, compartir el libro en clase cuando a él se le "olvidaba" el suyo,…) que a ella no parecían disgustarle. Eran simplemente patéticos, repulsivos y el sentía que le haría un inmenso favor a la chica si le quitaba de encima a esa detestable comadreja pelirroja de un puñetazo.

Además que estaba siempre la amarga sensación de que ese Weasley se estaba metiendo con un territorio ajeno y, en la eterna rivalidad que mantenían, Draco estaba dispuesto a no cedérselo tan fácilmente.

Tiempo después fue que se vio en la penosa obligación de aceptar (tras semanas y semanas de discutir consigo mismo) que esa ira que provocaba la cercanía entre Weasley y Granger eran _celos, _y que él se sentía terriblemente atraído por ese intento de mujer. Así era. Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, y sentía celos de Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

El no poder controlarlo.

Durante el camino a la biblioteca en ese día, su mente se revolvió una vez más, sintiéndose enfermo al respecto. Él era el último heredero de una familia noble de sangre limpia, un Slytherin, uno que veía el linaje por encima de la vida. Hermione, en cambio, era una sangre sucia, una Gryffindor que se juntaba siempre con escorias, alguien cuyo nivel no alcanzaba ni los tobillos de un Malfoy. La sola idea de juntarlos parecía blasfemar el aire que respiraban. Y, aún así, a pesar de estar prohibido, sonaba caóticamente tentador, cosa que causaría un nuevo dilema en su mente. De seguro su padre no habría dudado en desheredarlo si se hubiera enterado al respecto: involuntariamente se estaba convirtiendo en la vergüenza de la familia, en la oveja negra de todo ese rebaño blanco y puro.

Ante aquél último pensamiento (y sin buscarlo realmente) renovó la rabia que había sentido minutos atrás en la habitación de chicos y tuvo, por unos instantes, el deseo de maldecir a los cuatro vientos: ¿¡Por qué, de todas las mujeres que existían en el mundo, tenía que sentir ése tipo de cosas justamente por la sangre sucia de Granger! ¿¡ Por qué! Por estúpido, por débil, por infantil, por andar buscando la venganza donde debió suponer que jamás la encontraría. Y donde más dolor sentía era en su orgullo, lastimado gravemente de sólo pensar que debía resignarse a perder ante el fracasado de Weasley.

-Le deseo muy buenas tardes, señor Malfoy- saludó una voz jovial a su lado. Era el Fraile Gordo, fantasma de Hufflepuff, que casualmente pasaba por ahí. Draco soltó un gruñido, bastante fastidiado, razón por la cual el hombre decidió no insistir más.

Segundos después Draco entró a una biblioteca casi vacía (la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban almorzando) dónde, afortunadamente, se encontraba Hermione sentada frente una mesa, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que habían en el lugar. El rubio tomó asiento a una mesa de distancia y, sin esforzarse por disimular (o siquiera tomar un libro y fingir que lo leía, como las otras veces) la miró fijamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos con atención. Ése día le tenía sin cuidado lo que dijese el resto del mundo al respecto o qué interrogantes podría despertar en las cabezas de los otros; él era un hombre derrotado y tal vez, por consiguiente, resignado.

Él era simplemente patético.

Y así transcurrieron los minutos poco a poco hasta que el lugar volvió a llenarse y luego, de nuevo, a vaciarse, por el comienzo de las clases. Hermione no tardó entonces en levantarse de su lugar para poder llegar puntual a la clase siguiente, permaneciendo siempre ajena a las miradas de su entorno. Con el ceño fruncido, más disgustado consigo mismo que con ella, Draco la observó partir en silencio.

-Creo que Parvati es una mujer bastante atractiva, ¿No lo crees?- logró identificar la voz de Seamus Finnigan a sus espaldas, y corroboró que se trataba de él al mirar por el rabillo del ojo y notar como un muchacho de cabello arenoso hacía acto de presencia en el lugar junto a Dean Thomas, un muchacho alto y moreno que todos identificaban como su mejor amigo.

-Sí, lo es. Aunque Lavender tampoco está mal- reconoció Dean, pensativo. Seamus hiso con su mano un ademán de impaciencia.

- Tiene una voz muy chillona, me resulta desesperante en algunas ocasiones- repuso sin pizca de vergüenza- ¿Y Hermione? Es bonita e inteligente, aunque también suele ser pesada en ciertos casos. Aunque, no sé tú, pero he notado algo diferente en ella… tiene una sonrisa distinta, no lo sé, pero le queda bien.

-Seguro, sólo no lo digas en voz alta: creo que Ron ya le echó el ojo- comentó Dean. De repente, Draco se tornó tenso en su lugar. Seamus, por su parte, liberó una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que son novios, excepto ellos mismos! Pero bueno, supongo que se ven bien. No por nada dicen que los opuestos se atraen- declaró el Gryffindor, estirando los brazos hacia arriba perezosamente- La verdad, siempre pensé que Harry terminaría siendo novio de Hermione… pero veo que no. Además él sigue algo obsesionado con Cho Chang.

-Es atractiva.

-Lo sé, pero tiene cierta fijación por los famosos.

-Supongo que sí… Hey, Seamus, ¿Qué piensas de Ginny?

-¿Ginny quién?

-Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron- rectificó Dean, ganándose una mirada repleta de curiosidad de parte de su mejor amigo.- Es también bonita y muy, muy agradable- Seamus casi se va de espaldas con esa declaración.

-¡Dean, no me digas que te gusta la hermana de Ron!- exclamó bastante indignado, a lo que Dean no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué? No veo que hay de malo en eso- trató de defenderse. Seamus rodó los ojos, para luego dejar libre una sonrisa.

-Bah, no hay nada de malo. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa- confesó el muchacho con frescura, encaminándose a la sesión de Transformaciones- A lo mejor tú llegues a tener algo con esa muchacha antes de que Ron y Hermione decidan decirse algo serio.

Y sin querer escuchar algo más Draco se puso en pie, marchándose en silencio del lugar.

…

La noche se cernía ya sobre el castillo mientras los jóvenes magos y brujas se dedicaban a dormir. Por las mazmorras, más precisamente en la Sala Común de Slytherin, estaba Draco, víctima aún de sus propios pensamientos y que no cesaba de removerse de un lado a otro en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Finnigan no cesaban de resonar en su cabeza, haciéndole eco a su conciencia, recordándole de forma permanente cuán patético era y que tan bajo había caído.

Fastidiado, y aún con el uniforme puesto (no sintió ánimos para cambiarse de ropa), se incorporó de su cama (asegurándose de la presencia de su varita en el bolsillo derecho) y, resignado, se dispuso a salir del lugar para dar una vuelta y tomar de tal forma un poco de aire fresco. Antes de salir constató la presencia de una que otra babosa que, casualmente, aún merodeaban por ahí.

Sacó la varita cuidadosamente, musitando un suave "Lumos" para iluminar el paso por las mazmorras con aquél punto luminoso. El eco de sus pasos sobre ese suelo de piedra retumbaba en el interior de su cabeza, consiguiendo relajarlo un poco. Debía encontrar la forma de olvidar a esa mujer, de sacarla completamente de su mente y corazón, pero no sabía cómo. Ella simplemente no estaba hecha para él y tampoco lo vería como algo distinto al "Slytherin más detestable del mundo". Había perdido contra Weasley, y eso resultaba más humillante que cualquier otra cosa.

Intentando airearse, pensar en otra cosa, Draco cruzó pasillos y escaleras, aunque siempre siendo cuidadoso de que ningún profesor fuera a oírlo. Finalmente llegó al Salón de armaduras, dónde consideró sentarse un rato a meditar.

Sin embargo, algo… o más bien un alguien, interrumpió todas sus intenciones.

Arrodillada sobre el suelo empedrado se encontraba una persona de largo cabello revuelto y esponjado, que parecía estar buscando una cosa. Aparentemente se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, pues aún no se había percatado de la presencia de él. Draco enarcó una ceja, exasperado, y se acercó a la persona aún con la varita en alto hasta posarse detrás de ésta. Quizás, sólo quizás, un buen susto no le vendría mal.

-Oye, tú- musitó con la voz ronca, atrayendo entonces la atención de la muchacha quien pareció tensionarse al verse descubierta y, en un rápido movimiento, se pudo en pie dejando ver a nadie más y nadie menos que Hermione Granger (en pijama), la cual profirió un grito bastante sonoro a causa del horror. A lo mejor había pensado que se trataba de alguien más.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacto por la imagen, pero más aún azarado por el grito. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría hacer todo ese ruido si quería pasar desapercibido?

-¿¡Granger! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo acá!- exclamó en un susurró seco, agitando su mano libre. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, intentando reconocer a su interlocutor con la ayuda de la leve luz que desprendía el Lumos de él. Pero unos pasos en la habitación contigua la distrajeron por completo, consiguiendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- cuestionó la voz estrangulada de Filch, el conserje, atraído evidentemente por el grito emitido. Draco maldijo por lo bajo, sintiéndose importunado con la presencia de ese sujeto y, sin pensarlo dos veces, aprisionó a Hermione contra la pared, tras una de las armaduras, mientras cubría su boca con cierta rudeza. En ese breve lapso de tiempo ella pareció percatarse de quién era él, por lo que abrió con cierta sorpresa sus ojos castaños. Draco, por otra parte, tenía la vista fija en la entrada del salón.

-Nox- susurró, extinguiendo la luz de su varita, quedando completamente a oscuras.

Filch penetró en el lugar con una lámpara de aceite en alto y los maliciosos ojos oscuros recorriendo de un lado a otro el lugar. No vio nada, tan sólo las sombras deformes de los artefactos en el interior del salón.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- repitió, al parecer muy optimista de que alguien le respondiera. Hermione se removió nerviosamente en su lugar, consiguiendo tan sólo que el cuerpo de Draco se apegara más al suyo, ordenándole silenciosamente que estuviera quieta. Si la descubrían a ella, lo descubrirían a él y sencillamente no tenía ganas de hundirse absurdamente con ésa mujer. Filch, desde su posición, emitió un gruñido mientras daba media vuelta, dispuesto a irse:- ¡Maldición, ese Peeves debe estar haciendo de las suyas otra vez!

Y se fue, quejándose sobre la presencia del duende durante todo el recorrido. Draco sintió los músculos relajarse y bajó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro de alivio; pero entonces volvió en sí al sentir como Hermione se removía incómodamente en señal de que la soltara. Y fue ahí que tomó consciencia de a quién tenía contra su cuerpo, a solas y a tan entrada la noche, sintiendo entonces un estremecimiento en su pecho seguido de un fuerte vuelco en el estómago.

Tal vez lo mejor sería soltarla y dejar que se marchara, olvidarse de todo, para así cada uno seguir con su vida. Pero el sentirla removerse tan inquietamente, el ver la incomodidad en sus ojos castaños provocó que en él despertara algo extraño; consiguiendo que, en lugar de apartarse, pegara su cuerpo más al de ella, inmovilizándola, tensándola más.

-¿Algo que decir, Granger?- preguntó retomando su tono elegante, arrastrando las palabras al hablar. Soltó la boca de Hermione y, en su lugar, apuntó la varia hacia el cuello de ella para asegurar su docilidad. Hermione contuvo la respiración momentáneamente al verse amenazada por el artefacto mágico.

Pero ella también era orgullosa y no cedería tan fácilmente.

-Suéltame, Malfoy- no era una petición.

-¿Y qué si no me provoca? Además, no creas que es muy placentero para mí estar tan cerca de una sangre sucia como tú- eso último fue la mentira más grande que pudo decir en ésa noche, pero debía mantener las apariencias si aspiraba conservar así fuese una ínfima parte de su dignidad.

Hermione tensó la mandíbula, fastidiada, y consideró propinarle un fuerte golpe así él la hechizara al instante. Pero debía controlarse: si hacía eso podía atraer la atención de algún profesor o de Filch, y no estaba en posición para ser castigada junto con ese impertinente niño rico. Optó por respirar profundamente para calmarse, encontrando la fragancia de su captor bastante agradable, pensamiento por el cual se reprendió severamente.

-Asco es lo que me da a mí ser tocada por un mortífago- contrarrestó ella, desafiante. El semblante de Draco se tornó serio y, disgustado, enterró un poco la varita sobre el cuello de ella con el propósito de recordarle cuál era su posición. Luego se aproximó a su oído, empleando la íntima oscuridad del lugar a su favor.

-Cuida tus palabras, engendro. Te recuerdo que puedo lanzarte un maleficio en cualquier momento- susurró. Hermione se tensó aún más al constatar la cercanía, pero se mantuvo firme al respecto.

-Pienso que si tu verdadera intención habría sido la de lastimarme, lo habrías hecho desde un principio.

-¿Estás tentándome, Granger?- susurró el rubio, permitiéndose aspirar la fragancia que desprendía el cuello desnudo de ella y rozando esa piel virgen con su nariz. La chica se sintió nerviosa por la cercanía e intentó apartarlo con su mano libre, pero él lo impidió al sujetarla fuertemente.

-Define "tentar". Para mí es establecer los hechos- respondió ella. ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo a Malfoy? ¿Acaso jugaba con ella? Seguramente. Se sentía extraña con eso, pero también terriblemente harta de que fuera él justamente quien se permitiera esa cercanía. Draco sonrió arrogantemente al sentirla tensa contra su cuerpo porque era él quien lo estaba provocando y no el idiota de Weasley. Le agradaba que fuera así.

-Te sientes incomoda y nerviosa conmigo tan cerca-no fue una pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también estoy estableciendo los hechos, Granger-y, tras decir eso, pasó descaradamente la lengua por el cuello de ella, escuchándola contener el aliento y sintiéndose bastante bien con ello- Te sientes incómoda conmigo tan cerca, pero no quieres que me aparte… no realmente. Ambos estamos situados en un perfecto limbo donde las dualidades parecen reinar, pero es lo que nos permite existir. Sin oscuridad no puede haber luz. Sin dolor no hay placer- y ésta vez se permitió brindarle una suave mordida, saboreando su cuello de ella y cada músculo contraído contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué… qué pretendes?- se permitió hablar Hermione en un vano intento de parecer fuerte, intentando contener un suspiro. Todo era extraño, pero el tacto no se le hacía del todo desagradable. Sin embargo el recordar que era un Malfoy con quien trataba la hacía recapacitar e intentar poner algo más de resistencia. Draco ascendía al contacto hasta llegar al mentón de la chica, dándole una suave mordida.

Pensó en su padre, en su familia, su sangre y la de ella. Pensó en la sociedad y lo mucho que lo repudiarían si seguía con aquello. Hermione Granger era una paria para la comunidad mágica (según lo que él mismo definía como "comunidad mágica"), un error de la vida, un ser que habría valido más quedándose sin existir. Y aún así ahí estaba él, apegándola a su cuerpo, besándole el cuello, aspirando su aroma y deseando aún más.

Prefirió no responder a la pregunta de ella y pasó a besar suavemente sus mejillas, liberándole la mano para así poder aproximarla por la cintura, con la intención de profundizar el contacto. El hecho de que ella echara un poco para atrás cabeza, así fuese de manera inconsciente, dando vía libre a que él volviera a acceder a su garganta lo alentó muchísimo a seguir con esa intimidad. Se permitió el acariciarle uno de los costados mientras descendía de nuevo al cuello y le dejaba una marca roja entre lamidas, chupadas y mordidas; mientras ella posaba la mano libre sobre la nuca de él.

La carne era débil. Su relación prohibida. Pero sólo por esa noche no tendrían miedo de caer en el pecado.

Draco se separó de la chica para luego posar su rostro al frente del de ella; permaneciendo tan cerca el uno del otro que, con sólo hablar en susurros, se entenderían perfectamente. Y así fue:

-Me debes un golpe, Granger- murmuró el joven dejando al descubierto una sonrisa torcida. Hermione, aparte de agitada, se mostró también desconcertada al no comprender del todo el comentario.

-¿Qué?

Aprovechando ése valioso segundo, el rubio colisionó sus labios contra los de ella en un brusco movimiento, quitándole todo el aire. No se molestó en ir despacio, sino que mostró la desbordante pasión que salía de su cuerpo desde un principio, devorando su boca con rudeza, como si aquél momento fuese a ser el último. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa, consiguiendo que Draco sonriera en medio del beso y prosiguiera con su desenfrenada labor, dispuesto a mostrarle lo que era un hombre de verdad.

Un agradable hormigueo surgió por la parte baja del pecho de ambos y se extendió hasta sus vientres, llenándolos de adrenalina y deseo. Hermione enterró los dedos en sus blondos cabellos, revolviéndolos en el acto y permitiéndose también contribuir con ese beso; a pesar de sentirse confundida y de no saber del todo el porqué le correspondía, sólo dejándose llevar por las caricias y sintiendo, de forma descabellada, como a través de éstas el muchacho quería decirle algo.

Así duraron unos minutos más, batiéndose en ese arduo duelo por el liderazgo y mostrándose cada uno tal cual era, por medio del tacto. Sin embargo se tomó nuevamente consciencia de con quién estaban, y la magnitud del error tan grande que estaban cometiendo. Draco se separó de ella, mirándola intensamente y con la respiración agitada, pero con la sensatez de que debían detenerse ahí si no querían llegar a consecuencias peores. Hermione parecía también estar pensando lo mismo pues no se esforzó por seguir con lo que estaban y, en su lugar, lo miraba fijamente, repleta de estupor.

-Obliviate- masculló el Malfoy. La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, únicamente para distinguir como el rayo de luz iba despedido a una dirección distinta a la de ella. Cuando se aventuró a mirar notó el cuerpo de Filch, inconsciente sobre el suelo, con la lámpara de aceite que había caído a su lado. Se sintió horrorizada al descubrir como alguien había presenciado todo y, aprovechando que el joven ya no le apuntaba con su varita, lo apartó suavemente con las manos.

Draco, tras haber bajado la guardia para con ella, pareció sorprenderle que lo moviera de su lugar, pero así mismo le enfureció. ¿Quién se estaba creyendo esa mujer? Se sintió ofendido.

-Esto no estuvo bien- intervino la Gryffindor bajando la cabeza en un fuerte estado de agitación. Simplemente no debió haber pasado. No entre ellos dos al menos. Draco frunció el ceño por aquél comentario pues, a pesar de saber más que nadie que ella estaba en lo cierto, se sintió rechazado y aquello era algo que su orgullo no podía permitir. Por cuenta propia, se alejó de ella un paso para retomar la distancia y, mostrándose nuevamente altivo, se cruzó de brazos. La lámpara de Filch conseguía iluminarlos más que suficiente.

Draco bufó.

-Pero tú debiste haberte sentido en la gloria, después de todo tuviste el privilegio de besar a un hombre de verdad aunque sea por una vez en tu miserable existencia, Granger- dijo el rubio ácidamente, arrastrando las palabras en el acto, sonriendo con la arrogancia que tanto le caracterizaba- Ahora te tendrás que conformar con la inútil comadreja Weasley… ¡Oh, pero ten cuidado! No vaya a ser que te transmita la rabia si te llega a morder con esos pútridos dientes. Tómalo como un consejo. Y asegúrate de no parir ningún hijo de él, para no seguir llenando el mundo de aberraciones como ustedes… a que así nos harías un gran favor a todo, ¿no? Asquerosa sangre suc…

¡PLAF! No pudo concluir la frase al sentir como una mano chocaba contra su mejilla, con el impacto de una bala, en ésa estruendosa bofetada. La chica se veía furiosa y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Draco permaneció en silencio con la mejilla adolorida y completamente seguro de que ésta perduraría roja durante el resto de la noche.

-Vale más el excremento de mi gato que tu presencia, maldito canalla. Desaparece de mi vista- y dicho esto se fue, con los puños fuertemente apretados y la rebelde cabellera castaña oscilando por los aires. Él mantuvo la boca cerrada, con el ceño fruncido y la mejilla doliéndole.

Pero bueno, qué más daba. Había besado a Hermione Granger y lo hizo antes de que Ron Weasley. ¿Acaso podía ser mejor? Tal vez sí. Bajó la vista al suelo y notó unos pergaminos regados que parecían ser apuntes de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por lo visto la joven los había perdido en el trascurso de la tarde y, al verse ausente de ellos, decidió buscarlos antes de que alguien más los encontrara.

Draco sonrió torcidamente, tomando los pergaminos y encaminándose nuevamente hacia la Sala Común. No le importó el quedarse aún varias horas en vela, ni el que la idiota de Pansy le preguntase qué había ocurrido con su mejilla.

Consideró que, ver al día siguiente a Hermione merodeando por el colegio con el cuello cubierto por la bufanda de Gryffindor (a pesar de que ya no hiciera frío) y que ésta evitara a toda costa su mirada, lo reconfortaba bastante. Ella era un error en la sociedad, una paria, un engendro, y era justamente ella quién le hacía perder el control de toda situación. El simple hecho de querer nombrarlos a ambos en una sola frase parecía totalmente inhibido. Pero a él no le importaría pecar por una vez más, así como tal vez (sólo tal vez) a ella tampoco; y es que Draco Malfoy siempre se vio atraído por lo prohibido.

Además debía devolverle sus pergaminos. Y ella ya le estaba debiendo otro golpe.


End file.
